


The Favourite Thing In the World

by DorkousWriter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, theres a bit of stormpilot in the very ending, this is cheesy fluffs i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkousWriter/pseuds/DorkousWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika decided to surprise her girlfriend for their first anniversary, and it was on the roof.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>a jeditestor one-shot about a blindfold, a roof, and birds. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favourite Thing In the World

 “So, care to tell me where you’re taking me?” Rey asked, as Jessika held her hand as they walk to god know where. Jessika look over her shoulder to see her girlfriend’s eyes covered with a bandanna as she chuckles softly making Rey to raise her brow at it, “Jess?”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Jessika said, grinning excitedly.

Rey ponders as she let her girlfriend lead her to whatever they’re going. They had left the restaurant an hour ago for their first anniversary, and they went straight to the apartments, but instead of going straight to their home, Jessika had asked her to wear the bandanna around her eyes, saying she had something to show her.

Now here she is, being leaded by Jessika as they walk what feel like a long hallway despite their apartment is on the fifth floor. It took a long while until she heard a door squeaked and Jessika pulling her inside until she speak again.

“Watch your step, Rey.”

Still holding hands, Rey lift her foot forward to feel the step, and when she did feel it, she started to walk slowly and careful not to slipped as she felt Jessika’s hands holding her. Rey assumed Jessika was in front of her, probably walking backward like she always does back in middle school and just ahead of her. She had guessed at this point, they were walking up the staircases.   

“So,” She heard Jessika speak up, “Are you excited to see what I’m doing?”

“I don’t know? It’s either that or you could be plotting to kill me,” Rey jokes and she hears Jessika chuckled, and probably shaking her head.   

“You watched way too much horror movies.”

“You brought these movies in the first place.”

Rey can feel Jessika roll her eyes, and laughs at it. It gives Rey a smile to hear that laugh again.   

It was until the girls arrived on the roof, or so Rey assumed as she was hit by the cold breeze in the late evening.

Rey was stopped and frowned as she felt Jessika’s hands slipped away from her.

“Jess?” Rey asked, not sure at why Jessika had move her hands away. She heard some sounds that is almost like footsteps that were walking behind her and it disappeared. Then she feels Jessika’s hands again.

“Sorry, I—” Rey raise a brow at her sudden change of tone, it sounds like she was huffing or was it panting? “—Saw some birds and have to rid of them.”

“Okay?” Rey smiles, feeling amused at the image of Jessika, despite her short height, flailing her arms at the birds. Mostly seagulls since they lived near a beach.  

She feels Jessika pulling her again and they stop after good few distance of small walk, Jessika move away from Rey and Rey feel her footsteps moving behind her and she held her breath when she finally speaks.

“Ready to remove it?” She said, huskily although it wasn’t any sexual but Rey loves that voice.

“Ready to remove your bandanna, Captain.” Rey grinned and feel Jessika roll her eyes again.

“That’s Poe. I’m just his first mate.” Rey chuckles and feel Jessika’s hands brushed against her neck before reaching for the bandanna.

Once it was untied, Rey blinked and inhales at the sight before her.

It was a large hammock that seem to fit two or three people, hanging In between two pillars whose ropes the hammock had are tied onto. Rey had seen the overview of the beach so many times before, but with that hammock and these _candles_ lit in a way that feel warm and welcoming.

Jessika walk around Rey and when Rey turned to look at her with a gape mouth. Jessika look at her back with a sheeplish smile. The short girl had her hand rubbing against her neck as she looks down quickly.

“I know, I know. We all knew that I'm all sappy and everything about this, but I thought I want to, you know?” She started to explain as she looks up at Rey, “To show you just how much I love you and since this just happened to be our first anniversary.”  

She turned to gesture at it and continued, “I want us to, you know, sleeping in the hammock under the stars? Beside, I remember all these years ago, you used to say how you used to sleep on a hammock as a kid until you were too old to fit it in.”

Rey just watched Jessika explained and all she could do was feel the happiness washes over her and realizing that Jessika actually memorized the most important part of her childhood.

There was a hammock she used to sleep in back home, and it was a birthday gift from her father.

It had be her comfort place when her parents weren’t at home in most nights or so. That hammock just then, was her favourite thing in the world, and it was the one she actually spend most of her childhood in, either it was playing pretend with pilot dolls and airplanes or trying to get Artoo onto it at one point.

Luckily, her hammock didn't break and when she was too old to fit in, she had then keep it in the corner of her old bedroom at her childhood home and had used it to put cushions or whatever.

That hammock was so worn, that by the time she was leaving for college her aunt had told her to put that hammock away in the attic while cleaning up her old bedroom during her second year of college as she was getting a apartment on her own. It was hard but the moment she had put it in the attic, she realized it was going to be the last time she ever saw it. 

Jessika was cut off her explanation when she felt a hand grab her arm and turned to feel the lips pressed against hers. She was a bit shock, but seeing it was Rey she closes her eyes as they kissed more.

“Thank you.” Rey breathed as they pulled away but their arms were warped around their waists, “Thank you for remembering my favorite thing in the world.”

Jessika grins proudly, and said, “You’re welcome, Rey.”

 

 

“So,” Rey spoke up once they were able to fit in the hammock, “You set this up, right?”

“Yeah? I’m awesome, right?”

“Why yes you are, but are you sure? Because I swear there was some footsteps while I was blindfolded.” Rey give her a look, knowing that there’s no way Jessika lit these candles in a hurry when they came to the roof.  Jessika tried her best to look innocent but gods, Rey’s look had always get her in trouble.

“Ugh,” Jessika finally gives in, “That was Poe and Finn. I texted them to lit the candles once we left the restaurant.”

“Oh, it’s that why you chased off the birds a while ago?” Jessika laughs, nodding her head as she nuzzles against Rey’s neck in embarrassment.

“I don’t know how you do it to me,” Jessika mumbles against her beck, causing Rey to feel the vibration, “It’s like you had the Force in you. Knowing I didn't do that.”

“Maybe it did? I meant, the Force is really strong in me.”

The girls look at each other and started to laugh at the reminder they're both nerds, until then they were cuddling, while stargazing and soon sleep took them over.

======

“I can’t believe she called us birds! Birds! We’re being helpful! Does she forgot we're friends!?” Poe exclaimed almost dramatically as Finn laughs, leaning onto his boyfriend as they lay in their own bed, in their own apartment.

“Poe, you were too busy to make sure all of the candles are in line before they showed up.” Finn chuckles, remembering Jessika’s horrified look when she saw them unexpectedly, and started flailing her arms at them to get out as fast as possible without making a noise.

“She did tell us to make it look perfect!” Poe huffed turning to cuddle with his boyfriend, "And it did worked!" 

“The least is, she's letting us to use her PS4.”

“That’s true, and did I mention I love you for making that deal?”

“Yeah? You had been wanted to try that console ever since she brought it with her.”

“Right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending! I couldn't think of how to end it so I give a shot on stormpilot bits, hope it was okay to you guys!
> 
> I had this idea of the one-shot for a long while and that was ever since I read a excerpt somewhere in Tumblr, that according to the survival guide of Rey (or was it??), she used to sleep in the hammock almost her entire life since she was young. Yes, there were some that are from that guide book so almost canon things related to Rey, I guess? 
> 
> hope you liked it! :D


End file.
